The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical internal ring gear includes a set of outer diameter spline teeth and a set of inner diameter gear teeth. The spine teeth are formed on an outer surface of the ring gear while the gear teeth are formed on an inner diameter of the ring gear. These internal ring gears are used in various environments, many of which require a specific orientation between the outer diameter spline teeth and the inner diameter gear teeth.
In order to meet high volume demands, internal ring gears that have outside diameter spline teeth and internal diameter gear teeth are typically manufactured using a method wherein both the spline teeth and the gear teeth are broached on a cutting machine. However, manufacturing systems that utilize this method have not been capable of producing a gear in which the gear teeth have a specific orientation relative to the spline teeth. Accordingly, there is room in the art for an improved gear manufacturing system capable of orienting the inner diameter gear teeth with the outer diameter spline teeth.